You're NOT Ok
by QuarterHorseLove
Summary: Zoe is not feeling well at all! Will anyone come to her rescue? I DO NOT own Hart of Dixie.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe wrapped her blankets tightly around her small body, shaking violently. She was so cold. Damn! She should have never trekked through the woods, in order to treat those Abney kids. She knew getting lost in the forest, clad in nothing more than shorts and a tank top would come back to bite her in the ass! Zoe grabbed the wet washcloth that was strewn across her bedside table and placed it gingerly on her forehead. It was just a bad flu, that's all it was, she would shake this illness soon enough, hopefully by morning so she could torment Brick with her usual brand of smart-alecky wit. Zoe bit her lip through the fever – induced pain, the memory of her woodland recovery caused embarrassment to flood her already flushed cheeks. Earl had been the one who found her, scared, confused and shaking on top of a large, upturned rock.

"Pretty lady!", Earl had hollered. "What are you doing taking a walk this late at night?" "We got coyotes and bears and that!"

Zoe gasped upon realizing that someone had come to her rescue. "Oh Earl", she breathed. "Thank God!" "I went over to the Abney's cabin to treat their sick twins and got lost on my way back, I'm so happy to see you!"…"wait"…"what are you doing out here, anyhow?"

"Figures you'd get lost", Earl chuckled. "What bein' from New York City and all". "Oh, me?" "this is just a nice place to come and think, remember…and forget with my ol' pal, JD!" A pained expression crossed Earl's old, weather – beaten face, his thin lips twitching with sadness. "I feel better about myself when no one's watchin' me waste my life away y'know?" "If no one can see, I feel as though I ain't hurtin nobody, 'specially my son".

"Aww, Earl", Zoe whispered, now more concerned for Earl's emotional well – being than her physical safety. "Wade loves you and you don't have to drink like this."

"I know pretty lady, I know", Earl sighed. It'd just be better if Jackie were here, is all". "She'd make all the pain go away". Earl turned his head towards the sky and smiled up at the beautiful Alabama moon. "If Wade's momma were here, I wouldn't have screwed up being a daddy in the first place…we'd all just….be happy".

Zoe turned her head away, refusing to look Earl in the eyes, she knew the old man's past had caused him great pain, so she thought it only right, to not question him concerning it.

"Well now", Earl stuttered, awkwardly shifting his attention quickly from the moon to Zoe. "What do you say we get you un – lost, pretty lady"?

"Omigosh, yes please"!, Zoe breathed flabbergastedly. "And, Earl?"

"Yes, doc?"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

The old man smiled weakly. "Thank ya, pretty lady". "You're a good woman." "It's no surprise Wade likes ya so much."

Zoe grimaced, refusing to take into account what Earl had just said. She had broken up with Joel a month ago, on account of still possessing feelings for Wade. Zoe was just not ready for Wade to know this, as she wanted to assure that he never caused her deep, emotional pain again.

"So, Earl?" Zoe asked the hunched, bowlegged man, meekly. "Um, how exactly do we get out of here?"

"Well", Earl chuckled, helping Zoe off of her "safety rock", "I don't want to embarrass you…but"….Earl shone his flashlight just beyond the trees, standing over yonder.

Zoe squinted, realizing to her horror that Bluebell lay nestled, just beyond them. "I…I was here the whole time"?, the young doctor stuttered, eyeing Earl helplessly.

"Sounds about right, doc," Earl laughed. "But don't beat yourself up about it, from what I understand, you've never been out here alone before and you don't have a flashlight or nothin'."

"Uh – huh", Zoe guffawed, still speechless and utterly humiliated. Not only had she been rescued from the woods by crazy Earl, but she had been rescued from a part of the woods that sat directly across from Bluebell's town square. Brick, Lavon and Wade would have a field day if they ever got a hold of this story!

Earl's soft, withered voice shattered through Zoe's anxieties. "You look pretty shaken up, whaddya say I walk you home, "pretty lady"?,

"Oh, I can….I mean I'm perfectly alright Earl", Zoe stuttered unconvincingly.

"Nonsense!", Earl spat. "You look bout as scared as a rabbit in a trap, let me take ya home".

Zoe sighed heavily and nodded quietly. It would be nice to have someone walk her home, as she was feeling a little woozy.

As she followed Earl out of the woods, Zoe was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness, causing her to fall head – first into the old man's tweed jacket. It smelled of the outdoors and whiskey, not unlike Wade's all too familiar and comforting sweater.

Earl eyed the tiny doctor worriedly. "you alright there, pretty lady?", Earl asked. "You don't look so good".

"Fine", Zoe had gulped in reply. Zoe could tell the old man was fighting the urge to pick her up. Although that didn't sound so bad to Zoe, considering her recent dizzy spell, such an action would have only added to her embarrassment. "I'm seriously fine, Earl", the young doctor smiled.

"Well as long as you're sure, doc", Earl mumbled. "Can't have Wade's favorite person getting hurt on my account".

Zoe cocked an eyebrow. "Wade's favorite person?", she chuckled questioningly.

"Well, yeah", Earl laughed. "You may drive the boy crazy sometimes, but he'll always love ya!" "Even a drunken fool can see that!"

Zoe giggled awkwardly, not willing to discuss her feelings for Wade, with Earl.

Zoe leaned on Earl for support like an intoxicated college girl, all the way back to the carriage house. Zoe had moved in once again, as Linley had moved into George's house boat, shortly after Zoe's untimely break up with Joel.

"Jesus doc, you sure you're all right?", Earl gasped as he half dragged Zoe up her porch steps. "How long were you out there for, anyhow?"

"Since 2 this afternoon", Zoe whispered, seemingly only half conscious.

"God its 3am now!", Earl scoffed. "That's 12 hours and its freezing out here!" "Do you want me to call…?"

"NO!" Zoe shot out of her hazy trance like a bullet from a gun. "I mean no thank you, Earl…you've helped me so much already…I….I'll be fine".

"Well ok", Earl grunted unconvinced, looking her over. "You just call if you need anything young lady, you hear".

Zoe nodded. "And Earl?"

"Yes, mam?"

"Please don't talk about this to anyone, I should be ok by morning".

Earl contemplated Zoe's request for a short moment, before nodding firmly.

"Ok pretty lady I promise, but you make damn sure you get a good sleep."

"Yes, sir", Zoe whispered weakly, thanks again for everything".

As Zoe watched Earl trod off into the distance, she couldn't help but feel like she and the old man had really connected that night. Seconds later, her satisfaction was replaced by nausea and she headed hurriedly upstairs to bed in order to attempt to eliminate the horrid sensation.

And that is how Zoe Hart had found herself, to be painfully curled up in bed for the third day in a row. Her chest hurt, her coughs hurt, her stomach hurt, even breathing hurt. Man, this nasty flu bug had set in fast! Well, Zoe knew one thing. The following day was Monday and she was going to work in the morning whether her body was ready for it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

_Wade was baking her a red velvet, heart – shaped Valentine's Day cake._

"_We are going to eat it together", he announced proudly. "This IS our special day after all!"_

_She smiled, unable to tell Wade that they couldn't eat his cake, because red velvet cake NEEDED to be iced with cream cheese frosting, and they didn't have any. The gesture had been just TOO sweet._

_It was a hazy, hot, February afternoon and the daffodils were blooming outside Lavon's kitchen window. Lavon's oven beeped in a cartoonish manner and Wade informed her that his cake was done._

_As Wade removed his cake from the oven, she started to tell him that they had no cream cheese frosting to ice it with when a pink, magic wand appeared and thrust itself into Wade's hand. Wade twirled the wand professionally and "poof" his masterpiece was suddenly laden with thick frosting, marzipan words reading, "I love you Zoe", written neatly on the top. _

_She clapped delightedly. NOW they could eat Wade's cake. They walked outside with their dessert, hand in hand. Boy! It was hot out there! Her forehead began to perspire and her lips began to chap as she and Wade sat down on the wet, Alabama grass. Lavon waved hello to them from a distance and Burt Reynolds pranced happily around them, scaly tail pointed upright like a curious cat's. Wade attempted to kiss her, but she protested, claiming that her lips were too chapped! He shrugged and despite her objections, gently placed his hand around the back of her head, drawing her closer and closer towards his lips….. _

Bolting upright she awoke with a start, moaned and immediately slumped back down into her welcoming pillows. OH YES, her forehead was literally CAKED in sweat! OH YES, her lips were painfully chapped! OH YES, her entire body felt like it was on fire!...but there was no Wade there to make all the pain go away. Zoe Hart was feeling the crappiest she had felt in a very long time, and she was completely alone.

Zoe grabbed the thermometer resting on top of her bedside table and feebly took her temperature. The meter read 102.4! "Ughhh, stupid fever – induced dream!", "stupid Alabama woods!", she mumbled to herself.

Zoe would have told any patient who planned to go to work with a 102 degree temperature that they were crazy. She also would have ordered them to stay home. BUT she had sworn that she wouldn't call in sick, fever or not, so getting ready for work it was!

Zoe slowly pulled herself out of bed and gradually rose to her feet. Feeling no more than a little light – headed, she made her way towards the bathroom. Suddenly overtaken by a strong wave of pain and dizziness, the tiny doctor's knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed onto the bathroom floor.

Sheer exhaustion engulfed her, causing Zoe to want to do nothing more than lay quietly with her head pressed gently against the cool and hospitable bathroom tiles, so eager to relieve her of all her fiery pain. She reluctantly shot up as an eruption of nausea surged through her aching body, forcing her to projectile violently into the toilet.

Zoe began to sob. Why was she being so idiotic? Who was she kidding? There was no way in hell she'd be able to function at work today! But she had to! She had to because although she was gaining popularity, she still felt as though she had something to prove to the town of Bluebell! She had to because she felt the need to apologize to her patients, for unleashing the absurdity that was Joel upon them! But most of all, she had to because she didn't want Wade to find her like this, which he undoubtedly would if Zoe decided to stay home. Being the subject Wade's pity was certainly no way to attempt to re – establish a relationship foundation! Wade Kinsella had fallen in love with smart, sassy Zoe, NOT pathetic, sticky Zoe…EWWWW!

Zoe abruptly reached up and used the bathroom sink to pull herself firmly to her feet. She brushed her teeth and took a cool shower, which provided her with some temporary pain relief. Subsequent to popping 3 Tylenol 3's into her mouth, Zoe weakly got dressed and headed out the door. Surveying her surroundings, Zoe carefully insured that Wade was not watching her. She forewent _attempting_ to eat breakfast and decided to sneak past Lavon's mansion without so much as a "hello", in order to avoid being whisked back to bed, "Crimson Tide style". 

It took Zoe twice as long to arrive in town as it normally did, on account of the fact that the tiny doctor felt as though she was going to collapse every five minutes, and she still beat Brick to the practice!

"I am good!" Zoe heaved breathlessly. However, she didn't feel too peachy. Zoe's head cleared for a moment, allowing her to responsibly tie on a face mask, in order to prevent the good people of Bluebell from contracting the worst bout of flu ever. But her lucky streak didn't last too long.

Zoe was busy writhing in pain and connecting with her best friend the ground, when she was interrupted by a mortified, "WHAT ON EARTH, DR. HART?"…..the nerve of some people.

Limply, sprawled out on the floor, Zoe looked up to see Dr. Breeland swimming in and out of focus. "Brick"?, she asked disoriented. Brick nodded and knelt down worriedly in front of his colleague to lay a cool hand on her forehead. "Jesus Christ!", the older doctor spat. "Zoe, what were you thinking coming into work, today?"

Zoe was so dizzy that she found that she was unable to answer Brick coherently. "I….I", she mumbled fervently.

"Jesus", Brick breathed frantically. "You have to learn how to take better care of yourself, missy!""

Zoe smiled. "I thought you'd miss me too much", she managed to cough.

Brick shook his head and chuckled. At least some part of his feisty colleague was still in there. He produced a thermometer and proceeded to take Zoe's temperature. Zoe groaned, she had had enough of being sick.

"As soon I'm finished with you, I'm driving you straight to Lavon's, young lady", Brick declared. "You can't be at work and you CERTAINLY can't be left alone in this condition!"

Zoe gushed. It felt weird having her colleague fuss over her. Then again, she had always thought of Brick as a father figure.

"Wait!" Zoe gasped, suddenly remembering something she feverishly deemed to be important. "Sheriff Bill's sick, Addie wanted me to bring his prescription over to her house a…"

Brick raised a hand to silence her. "Zoe", he whispered softly, with nothing but compassion and sympathy in his eyes…."I can"…"WOAH!"

"What?", Zoe mumbled.

Brick starred mortified, at his thermometer's meter.

"What"? Zoe chocked as her chest tightened and another wave of nausea hit her.

"104. 3", Bricked panted laying a gentle hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Zoe, sweetie, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital!"

Zoe gulped. As a doctor she had difficulty rationalizing it, but being a patient at a hospital was Zoe's worst fear. "But, Sheriff Bill", she protested desperately.

Brick shushed Zoe gently and ran to his office to grab some blankets.

Zoe seized this opportunity. She bolted upright, grabbed her medical bag and ran out the door. She would go and treat Sheriff Bill! Doing so seemed logical in her fever – addled brain.

Brick returned to his practice's foyer to find sick Zoe, gone!

He panicked, but then remembered how intent Zoe had seemed on treating Sheriff Bill. Brick quickly grabbed the office phone and dialed Addie's number. Hopefully he could get Addie to keep Zoe at the Pickett home until he arrived.

Brick really cared for his irrational colleague. "How did that damned, hopeless girl get so sick?", he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe ran through Bluebell like she had never run before. This sent her head reeling. Sheriff Bill needed her, and she was NOT under any circumstances, going to the hospital! Zoe's head exploded with the most unbelievable pain, causing her to collapse right in front of the Dixie Stop!

"Get up"!, she growled, clutching her sweaty forehead and gasping for breath. Bluebell now looked as though it was covered in a thick, green fog. Zoe screamed. "The fog is after me!", she gasped. It must have been contributing to her chest pains! Why else would she have difficulty breathing and feel as though she were about to burst?

Zoe shakily rose to her feet and coughed painfully. She had to escape this fog! Perhaps, Addie would allow Zoe to hide in her house, after the young doctor attended to Sheriff Bill? But how would she get to Addie's house? Zoe was slowly losing track of where she was!

Queasiness overtook Zoe, causing her to lean on the side of the Dixie Stop for support. Head swimming, she vomited everywhere! "Oh, poor Frank," thought Zoe. "Where was he, anyway?" "Probably hiding from that scary green fog!"

Overtaken by pain and fear, Zoe began to curl herself up into a helpless ball. The fog was sure to get her now, she was completely exposed! Zoe squeezed her eyes tightly shut, expecting the worst…

"Zoe?", a panicked female voice respired excitedly, "Is that you?"

Zoe mumbled feebly in response. That was all she could manage, but her heart soared, she was saved!

Zoe opened her misty eyes slowly, to find the fuzzy, barely – recognizable figure of Addie peering over her. "A…A..Addie?", Zoe quivered frailly.

"I'm right here, honey", Addie replied gently, laying a soft hand on Zoe's shoulder.

Zoe smiled drowsily. "It's funny, cuz I was just on my way to see you, y'know with Bill's medicine!"

"I know!", Addie squeaked. "Brick and I have been so worr…..I mean, Bill and I have been expecting you!"

"I'm sorry", Zoe slurred groggily, eyes barely open. "I wanted to get there sooner, but the fog had me trapped, you scared it away, I think."

"Mmmm yes, that fog can sometimes give folks a hard time", Addie consoled. "Whaddya say I give you a ride back to my place and we can give Bill his medicine, together?"

"Mmmmm k", Zoe agreed. "The fog probably won't be able to find us if we drive, I should have thought about taking a car".

"Yes", Addie cooed as though she were addressing a toddler. "But I wouldn't worry about car driving until you're feeling a bit better."

Zoe nodded quietly and scoffed. She did feel awful, but her thought process was working just fine, thank – you very much. Hospitals were just evil and a horrible cloud of green fog was hell – bent on making her life miserable.

Addie half – carried Zoe towards her SUV and helped the sick girl into the vehicle. Zoe thought it was funny how all the trees seemed to blend together, when one sped down the highway. Except Zoe and Addie weren't on the highway and they weren't speeding – all the trees just seemed to be blending together.

Once inside the Pickett home, Addie helped Zoe onto her couch and covered her with a blanket. "What about, Bill?" Zoe whispered hoarsely.

"I'll take care of Bill", Addie replied. "You just get some sleep, hon". Addie placed a bucket beside the couch, informing Zoe to "use it if she had to".

Zoe nodded and began to drift off to sleep. Sure, she wasn't doctoring Bill herself like she had intended, but she had provided Addie with his medicine and most importantly, she was safe from the fog that probably loomed outside, waiting for her.

Addie's couch was comfortable and it allowed Zoe to drift into a hot, sweaty fever – induced sleep….

_He was holding her. They both lay beaten and broken inside the middle of a sticky, wet and heavily dense jungle. They had been stranded on an island and attacked by hungry wolves. This was it, Zoe could feel her last ounce of life fading away, but at least she was with him. At least she and Wade would go together…._

"_Stay with me, Zoe", Wade panted. "Everything will be ok, you and I will make it through this together. We get through everything together." Zoe smiled weakly. This was true. _

"_I….I love you", she sputtered feebly. A tear rolled down Wade's cheek. "I love you too, I always have!" Zoe was quickly beginning to feel cold. Sensing this Wade sprang into action, attempting to rapidly breathe life into his dying girlfriend. "Stay with me, Zoe", he sobbed desperately. "Stay with me, stay with me"….._

"Stay with me, Zoe, stay with me"…..Zoe awoke to find Addie's face, swimming in and out of focus, pressed up against her own. She felt the cool sensation of a wet washcloth on her forehead, which was regardless, on fire…..big surprise!

Zoe grabbed her couch – side bucket and vomitted into it, defeated and in now intolerable pain, she began to sob.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be ok very soon", Addie assured rubbing soothing circles on Zoe's back. "Thought I lost you there for a moment, but you're a fighter there, missy."

Zoe groaned and called out Wade's name, sick or not, pride didn't matter anymore. She just wanted to see him.

"Wade?", Addie tisked unfavorably.

The doorbell rang, and Addie lept up hurriedly, in order to answer it.

Half conscious, Zoe heard Brick's voice at the door. Statements were uttered by he and Addie concerning hospitals, 105 degree temperatures and pneumonia.

Although somewhat comfortable on Addie's couch, Brick's mention of hospitals was all the encouragement Zoe needed to leave its welcoming cushions.

She sprang up and practically lept through Addie's back door. The only place Zoe knew that she was safe was home. With her door locked, no one would have the opportunity to hospitalize her.

Zoe ran until she was seconds away from the carriage house. Furious, her sick body was no longer able to take her abuse! Zoe's chest tightened completely and every inch of her skin felt as though it was being raked with a hot poker.

Clutching her chest and gasping for breath, Zoe lost all bodily control and collapsed, head first, into the Alabama mud. The last sounds she heard before losing total consciousness, was a certain bartender's voice frantically calling out her name and frenzied steps advancing hurriedly towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wade's POV**

Wade Kinsella couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. One minute, he was fixing his old, rickety porch and thinking of ways various ways that he could attempt to get Zoe back, and the next, the infamous Dr. Hart was collapsing right in front of him! At first he thought she had just fallen, she WAS clumsy Zoe after all! But when Zoe didn't get up, he rushed over to the tiny, fallen doctor as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Awwww, doc, c'mon wakey, wakey," Wade sighed shaking Zoe's shoulders. When Zoe failed to gain consciousness, Wade gently picked her up and carried her into his home.

"I know I'm not your favourite person right now", but I couldn't just leave you in the mud", the bartender mumbled as he gently placed Zoe on his unmade bed. "I think you'd hate me forever if I just let you lie in that stuff, till you woke up"!

Wade chuckled as he pictured Zoe Hart waking up to find herself caked in Alabama's finest, thick, dry sludge. "WADE"!, she'd holler. Boy, would that make her mad! Wade smiled, contentedly, believing that his "selfless" action would give him the opportunity to play the "white knight card" for quite some time.

Removing Zoe's shoes, Wade smiled and sighed. He actually found it quite humorous that Zoe had fallen, in a drunken stupor and lost consciousness for a few minutes. The poor, intoxicated girl had been sloppily weaving all over the laneway! It had happened to him a number of times, but it was SUCH a Zoe thing to do. However, while removing Zoe's shoes, Wade's face dropped. Placing his hand on her leg, he discovered that Zoe's whole body was hot to the touch. Listening intently, he realized that the tiny doctor's breathing sounded unnaturally hard and ragged. Wade's heart weightily collapsed into his stomach. Wade's humorous take on Zoe's situation vanished abruptly, as he raced to Zoe's side in order to place a cool hand on her forehead. He gasped. She was burning up! "Zoe?, Zoe?...c'mon, doc answer me!, Wade breathed as he gently, but frantically, shook the sweaty doctor's shoulders , one again.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid", Wade muttered as he verbally scolded himself. The now extremely concerned bartender, gently wrapped Zoe up in his thick comforter, before gingerly tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear and chokingly informing her that everything was going to be alright.

Wade shakily grabbed his phone and dialed 911, Zoe needed help and she needed it now! After giving the emergency operator all the information he had, Wade grabbed a wet washcloth and hastily ran back to Zoe's side.

As Wade began to gently caress his ex – girlfriend's forehead with the cloth, he gasped, realizing for the first time, how sick Zoe truly was. The young doctor's face was literally dripping with sweat, her cheeks were heavily flushed and her eyelids sported a light shade of discolored purple. Zoe looked as though has lost about 10 pounds, and Wade knew for a fact, that losing weight was something the little doctor could have lived without doing.

Wade never seldom cried, and he certainly never cried in front of others, but he couldn't contain himself any longer and stifled a gasp as tear rolled down his cheek.

"Th…this whole time you were right", he breathed, massaging Zoe's warm hand. "I…I'm not good for you, Zo". "Look at me, I'm such a damned fool!" "If that was me lying out there, you, you would have known right away!" "But me, I so damn clueless!" "I make a big joke out of it, just like everythin' else".

Wade buried his face in hands and began to cry.

"And I ain't just talkin bout tonight, either", he sobbed. "This whole week I ain't seen ya around, but I just figured you were avoiding me". "You've obviously been sick for a couple days and I was too damn stupid and selfish, to figure that maybe you needed help!" Although I'm real immature and I act like I don't care about nothin', I love you more than anything, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to ya." "So just get better for me, k?" "and if you promise to do that then I'll smile and wave every day and give ya no more sass, knowing that you're better off without me!"

"No she ain't, son!", Wade spun around widely to see Brick standing in his living room! The old man looked absolutely exhausted, but relived. "B…Brick…Wade stuttered, how can you say that, look at her, I thought she was drunk at firs"…

"But, I bet you figured out quickly, didn't you"? Brick smiled. "She has very severe pneumonia, you know?" and you obviously wrapped her up in blankets, knowing she was pretty feverish, to make her more comfortable!"

"But, I"…Wade protested.

Brick raised a hand to silence him.

"Wade Kinsella, I have been chasing this girl around Bluebell ALL day. When a person's fever goes above 103 degrees, they start to go a little loopy".

"Right now, fevery Zoe thinks the hospital is evil, and she has effectively prevented me from taking her there all day….by running all over town!" "She was mumbling some nonsense about evil fog to Addie, who was trying to help me get her there".

"Right now I see that girl lying in bed where she belongs, and that son, makes you my hero, and her's too I reckon".

"So Wade Kinsella, you keep chasing that crazy girl, she needs you….just don't tell her I told you that."

Wade smiled quietly, causing Brick to do the same, before addressing Wade once again.

"Did you call an ambulance, son"?

Wade nodded. "They should be here, soon".

Brick sighed relieved. "Then I'll wait outside and flag them down, its pretty dark outside".

Wade nodded and watched Brick leave before turning his attention back to Zoe.

"Oh geez, Ms. Stubborn", he laughed, running his fingers through Zoe's hair. "You gave ol' Brick a hard time today, eh"? "Well I wouldn't expect my girl to do anything less!"

"Listen, I know I ain't perfect, Zo"." Hell, I'm too much of a coward to say these things when you're awake, but I've been in love with you since I found you drunk on the side of the road….I've always loved you, and I will always love you…Yeah I know I'm a sap, just thought I'd say it while could."

Zoe's eyes began to flutter

"_Wade_?", Zoe called deliriously, _"Wade?"_

"I'm right here, baby", Wade breathed as he caressed the sick doctor's forehead, relief flooding through his body.

"_Good"_, Zoe coughed hoarsely, half awake. _"I just wanted to let you know that your pet panda bears are really cute, and that I love you"._

Wade smiled, tears filling his eyes once again. She was delirious, and when well and fully conscious, she would probably accredit everything she said tonight to her delirium, but some part of Zoe Hart wanted Wade Kinsella to know that she loved him.

"Thanks babe", Wade sniffled, clasping Zoe's hand. "I love you too, now go back to sleep".

"Ok", Zoe coughed. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"Goodnight, Zo", Wade smiled kissing her forehead.

As soon as Zoe fell asleep the ambulance arrived.

As the paramedics wrapped Zoe in numerous blankets, strapped her onto a stretcher and placed on oxygen mask onto her face, Wade never let go of Zoe's hand. Brick allowed Wade to ride in the ambulance with her, informing him, that he would follow them to the hospital.

Although Wade was seriously concerned for Zoe and her health, he somehow knew that the tiny doctor was going to be ok – they were going to be ok. 


End file.
